


Poke

by Mr_Stylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Annoyed Louis, Attempt at Humor, Boredom, Childish Harry, Childishness, Crack, Funny, Gen, Harry-centric, Hotels, Tickling, Zayn Drinks Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 04:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10404024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Stylinson/pseuds/Mr_Stylinson
Summary: The boys decide to spend their day off hiding in their hotel room all day and relaxing. However, Harry becomes bored and gets on his bandmates' nerves.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little oneshot, which is unrelated to my other story(ies).
> 
> Noticed a typing error, should be fixed.

Harry sighed with mild frustration as he dropped his phone down on his chest and glanced at his watch, it was only 9:30 AM. They had all finished breakfast a short while ago and were now just laying around their large hotel room they were sharing. They all agreed the night before that none of them had the energy to go spend the day somewhere around Los Angeles, they were going to be here for a couple more days anyway, and it's not like they haven't been here dozens of times before.

Instead, they all would hide in their hotel room the whole day and just have a quiet day of relaxation, and that was fine and all, except Harry was bored.

There was nothing interesting on Twitter, and he soon got bored with all the games he had on his phone. It's not like he was against the boys' original plan to not go anywhere today, but it felt like they had strayed too far in the other direction. The place was so dead. He wasn't about to propose that they all go off somewhere and do something, because even he didn't quite feel up to that, but he just had to do something to raise the excitement around here, even just a little.

Harry shuffled into the small kitchen where Zayn was making himself some tea. Harry stopped once he was standing behind the older man. “Yes, Hazza?” Zayn mumbled, not taking his attention away from his tea-making. Harry casually lifted a pointed finger and pressed it once against Zayn's bare back.

“Poke.”

Zayn lifted his head a little and smiled. With his gaze never leaving his precious tea, he reached behind him and brought his finger into Harry's chest. “Poke.” If one of the other boys was having a playful moment, he was certainty obligated to follow along.

Harry walked out of the kitchen and over to the sofa where Liam was lying down reading a book. He stopped by his side and prodded a finger into Liam's bicep.

“Poke.”

“What's up, Harry?” Liam asked, turning away from whatever book he was reading to face the curly-haired lad.

“I don't know.” Harry shrugged.

“OK, then...” Liam raised a questioning eyebrow before returning to his book. Harry then walked over to Niall, who was sitting cross-legged on the floor, surrounded with sheets of paper, crayons, colored pencils, and coloring books. His tongue was stuck out in concentration as he carefully filled an outlined circle with yellow. Harry brought a finger up and lightly jabbed Niall in the back with it.

“Poke.”

“Stop it.” The Irish boy whined. “What do you want?”

“I'm bored.” Harry admitted.

“You want to color with me?”

“I'm not _that_ bored.” He grimaced before walking away, leaving a pouting Niall to resume his activities. Louis was lying in bed, the lazy bum appeared to have gone back to sleep. Harry headed over to him with a smirk and began poking at his arms and chest.

Louis stirred and mumbled before opening his eyes to see Harry smiling at him, his fingers still assaulting Louis with a sensation that was honestly a little ticklish, but it annoyed him more than it made him laugh.

“What do you think you're doing disturbing my sleep?” Louis glared at his assailant.

“It's too boring.” Harry whined. “Can we do something?”

“Unless the hotel catches fire or something, there is no way I'm setting foot out that door.”

“We don't have to go anywhere, we can do something in here, like play a game or watch a movie?”

“Fine.” Louis said. “But later.” He then turned his back towards Harry and attempted to go back to sleep. “Go color with Niall or something.“

Harry huffed and sulked away. He went to go retrieve his phone, since It's been a few minutes, maybe there's finally something on Twitter that will help him pass the time. Unfortunately, a quick scan debunked that theory, and the poor young man was still super bored. He sat there for a short while, rubbing his head in thought while periodically looking at his watch, impatiently tapping his foot on the carpet.

He looked back towards the couch and couldn't help but notice Liam's bare feet. He strolled over and started to poke the bottom of Liam's foot with his fingers.

“That is my foot, whoever that is.” A comment came from other side of the book. Liam peeked over and saw that the suspect was Harry. “Harry, what--” He held back a snicker as the younger singer continued to tickle his foot, which he tried to shield with his other. “I'm trying to read here-- What are you wanting, Mr. Styles?”

“I'm just bored.” Harry pointed out.

“Well, stop-- Hee hee-- If you're bored, go talk to Niall, he's got the coloring supplies out.”

“Ugh.” Was all that Harry gave for a response as he finally ceased his attack and left Liam to his book once more. “But coloring's for children.”

“Oi!” Niall cried indignantly. “Haven't you been paying attention to the world lately, Harry? Coloring has multiple health benefits! Firstly, it's mentally stimulating.”

“It's mental, all right.” Harry mumbled quietly.

“I heard that!”

“The two of you will behave, or I will ground you both.” Zayn announced from where he was standing, facing the window, a cup of tea in hand. Harry tiptoed behind him with an outstretched finger, but before his finger made contact with the older boy's back, Zayn suddenly reached behind him, poking Harry in the abdomen. “Poke.” The action made Harry squeak and retreat, taking his hands and covering the area where Zayn's finger had just been.

“I say, does that tickle you, dear boy?” Zayn asked jokingly, his tone indicating a smirk on his face. He never turned once to face Harry as he casually sipped his tea.

“N-no.” Harry fibbed. It was well deduced amongst the band that their youngest member was the most ticklish, they knew a lot of his exceptionally sensitive places, but not all of them. He was also the worst liar of the group, but Zayn didn't appear to be willing to argue or make any sneak attacks as he continued to enjoy his drink.

Harry emerged from their hotel room's restroom a few minutes later, which prompted Niall to get up from where he'd been sitting and rush to the now vacant loo. As they passed each other, Harry quickly turned and poked the blonde in the back. Niall took a few more strides before stopping once he realized what had just happened. With a scowl of annoyance, he turned to face the retreating mess of brown curls.

“Stop it!”

Harry returned to the side of the bed that Louis was still occupying. He was now lying on his stomach, sprawled out across a mess of blankets and sheets. Grinning like a mischievous 5-year old, the curly-haired lad began gently but relentlessly prodding his fingertips into Louis' backside.

“Pokey poke poke.” He sang in a goofy manner.

“Go away, Harry.” A grumble emitted from the pillow.

“But I'm still bored.” He complained.

“I said skedaddle.” Louis growled, reaching in a random direction towards the younger man and poking him in the abdomen, causing Harry to recoil similar to how he reacted with Zayn, but rather than ignore him like Zayn had, Louis actually lifted his face from the pillow to briefly study the fidgety figure standing near the bed.

“Wait, do you find that ticklish?” He asked, now full of unnerving curiosity.

“No.” Harry quickly shook his head, his voice sounded higher pitched in that moment than he had anticipated.

“You've been telling us all morning that you're bored out of your mind.” Louis began as he rose from the bed and stood on his feet. “You wanted to do something, what was one of the things? Play a game?” Louis' sudden change in demeanor was not sitting well with Harry, who was now taking careful steps backwards, which Louis begun to mimic his pace. “Since I'm out of bed now, I've decided that there is a game I would love to play with you.” He smiled evilly while rubbing his hands together slowly. “You're still oh-so bored, yeah?”

“No, no, of course not, Louis!" Harry babbled quickly. "Um... Y-you can go back to bed, sir. I promise I won't bother you anymore.” His face was turning pale as he continued to step backwards, he held his palms in the air, as if doing so would somehow keep the advancing bandmate from getting any closer.

“But the day is young, my boy.” Louis chimed. “And at last, you've got what you wanted, I'm finally in the mood for a little fun.” With that, he brought his fingers towards Harry's stomach, but Harry barely managed to dodge Louis' now very frightening appendages and was about to flee, but he stepped back into something relatively solid and a little soft. Just then, a pair of arms wrapped around the squirming lad.

“All yours, Louis!” Came a triumphant cry.

“Zayn, you trait-- ” Harry's words were reduces to nothing but giggles as Louis began poking each side of Harry's abdomen with an individual finger. Harry tried to protect the areas with his hands, however, he's got more ticklish places on his body than he has coverage from his hands, and this was common knowledge among the boys.

“Poke! Poke! Poke!” Louis teased in a playfully high-pitched tone, now going for the armpits, which his fingers could easily access even with Harry's arms down.

“Augh! S-stop it, Lou-- Ha ha ha!” Harry thrashed around, but Zayn maintained a good grip on him.

“Are we no longer bored, Hazza?”

“Zayn, let me go-- Ack! No!” Harry exclaimed as his feet were now under attack.

“No, you say?” Louis grinned. “Well, we better fix that!”

“Wait, Lou, that's not--” Squeals of laughter filled the hotel room, Liam sat down his book on his chest and watched the scene unfold with an amused expression. Meanwhile, Niall paid little mind as he returned from the bathroom and resumed his coloring.

“Louis! Stop, please! Hee hee hee! I'll do anything!”

“ _Anything?_ ” Louis empathized with a smirk.

“Yes! Just-- Eck, ha ha! Cut it out, please!”

* * *

The hotel room has since grown quiet. Louis was back in bed, awake, staring at the ceiling, Zayn sat on a chair, sipping some more tea while watching the day slowly pass by out the window, Liam was taking a break from his book to make himself a sandwich, and Harry was off somewhere, presumably still catching his breath.

Niall drew his attention away from his work to see someone plop down next to him on the floor, the newcomer's lower lip sticking out prominently.

“Ah, finally came to join me, did ya?” His thick Irish accent ringing cheerfully. “Couldn't resist the urge any longer, eh?”

Harry continued to pout as he grabbed one of the coloring books. “Shut up and pass the crayons.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
